


Under the Moonlight

by Sasha0713



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha0713/pseuds/Sasha0713
Summary: Anna Summers, una estudiante veterinaria decide ir a acampar para relajarse y disfrutar del paisaje. Pero lo que no esperaba, era toparse con algo que la dejaría sin palabras
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Under the Moonlight

El cansancio era evidente en su rostro, podía sentir como las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel haciendo que su playera se pegara a su espalda, sus piernas empezaban a temblar por el esfuerzo y su respiración era cada vez más laboriosa. Anna llevaba horas caminando por el sendero del bosque para llegar a su destino. Era el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano; había sido un semestre pesado para ella y tuvo la idea de ir a acampar a las afueras de Arendelle para poder relajarse, ya que últimamente tenía problemas en concentrarse en la escuela.

Anna Summers era una estudiante veterinaria en la Universidad de Weselton. Desde pequeña a Anna le gustaban los animales. En su infancia tuvo un gato al que llamó Marshmallow ya que era pequeño, peludo y suave. Marsh siempre la acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera, así que era normal verla jugando con el gatito.

Un día, Anna salió al vecindario acompañada por Marsh cuando de la nada un perro salió de entre los arbustos directo a atacarla. Marshmallow trató de protegerla pero el perro era más fuerte que él. El ruido causado por la pelea de ambos animales y los gritos de Anna alertó a los vecinos que al momento llamaron a control animal para llevarse al perro.

Desafortunadamente, Marsh había quedado muy mal herido y aunque el veterinario trató de curarlo, fue demasiado el daño que le habían causado. Anna quedó devastada cuando se enteró que su amigo no lo había logrado. Desde ese día, se empeñó en ayudar a los animales, es por ese motivo que escogió ser veterinaria ya que en su momento no pudo ayudar a Marshmallow, pero trataría de ayudar a todos los que pudiera.

Había empacado todo lo necesario para estar por unos días en el lugar incluido varios cambios de ropa y su cámara. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algunos animales para fotografiarlos, ya que ese era un hobby que tenía desde que estaba en la secundaria. No tardó mucho en llegar a ese precioso claro rodeado de arboles. Era una pequeña parte en el bosque que no tenia arboles, solo pasto y flores silvestres de diversos colores.

A la distancia se podía escuchar el ruido del agua, aún no había explorado por completo el lugar así que se prometió que iría en cuanto terminara de desempacar las cosas. La tienda fue lo más difícil, Anna siempre había sido algo torpe y descoordinada, así que era normal que tuviera problemas con ese tipo de cosas.

_'¡Augh! ¿No puede existir una tienda que se arme sola? ¡¿O que no cueste tanto armar?!'_

Cuando por fin pudo armarla, buscó algo de madera para la fogata y acomodó las cosas para cuando fuera hora de dormir. Satisfecha, se acostó en el césped contemplando el cielo despejado. El día era precioso, ni una sola nube ocupaba el gigantesco cielo tratando de ocultar al sol. Se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros en la copa de los arboles, diversos animales haciendo su rutina diaria en los alrededores y el soplar del viento acariciando su mejilla gentilmente.

Anna cerró sus ojos, sumergiéndose en esos sonidos tan relajantes que tanto le gustaba. A pesar de que Arendelle era un pueblo pequeño, no era nada en comparación a los sonidos de la naturaleza. Por ese motivo le gustaba ir a acampar; la serenidad y paz que encontrabas ahí no lo podrías encontrar en otro lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, el sonido empezó a arrullarla a tal punto de quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó notó que había dormido unas cuantas horas; el sol que anteriormente estaba a su espalda ahora lo tenia de frente. Con el esfuerzo de la caminata, no era de sorprenderse que su estomago protestara por alimento. Se levantó y comenzó a preparar la fogata para hacer algo de comer y poder explorar un poco antes de que oscureciera.

Al terminar de comer, sacó una pequeña bolsa con una brújula, una cantimplora y una navaja que llevó por precaución. Caminó por la dirección donde se escuchaba el agua marcando los arboles con una "X" para encontrar el camino de regreso.

 _'Podría darme un baño en el rio para refrescarme. La caminata me hizo sudar demasiado_.'

A los pocos minutos se encontró con dicho río. Su camino era del ancho de una carretera; el agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver claramente los peces nadando en él. Del otro lado del río se podía ver a algunos animales bebiendo y su cascada era de unos 20 metros de alto.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Anna se quedara sin palabras. Ahí, en la punta de la cascada sobre una piedra plana que sobresalía del agua, se encontraba el animal más hermoso que jamás haya visto.

Su pelaje era tan blanco como la nieve, su cola descansaba sobre la superficie plana de la piedra, las orejas erguidas pero relajadas, se podía ver su pecho subir y bajar en un ritmo lento, sus patas delanteras cruzadas una sobre la otra y encima descansaba su cabeza con su hocico alargado.

Por su complexión, se podría decir que era un perro pero era demasiado grande para serlo y estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad para ser uno perdido.

Un lobo; fue la conclusión a la que llegó.

Nunca había visto un lobo antes, solamente en internet pero nunca de cerca. Conocía lo suficiente de ellos como para saber que eran animales territoriales y que se movían en manada. Con lentitud empezó a caminar hacia atrás tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no hacer conocer su presencia.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando pisó una rama que estaba en el suelo partiéndola con su peso. No creyó que el ruido fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar al animal, ya que la distancia entre ambos era bastante grande. Aún así levantó la vista para confirmar su teoría y lo que vio la paralizó.

Al parecer el sonido fue más fuerte de lo que imaginó, ya que al alzar la vista, el lobo la estaba viendo directamente. Sus ojos, que anteriormente se encontraban cerrados, eran de un hermoso azul zafiro que parecían ver directamente a su alma.

Había algo raro en la mirada del animal. Se podían ver diversas emociones reflejadas en su mirada: sorpresa, alerta, curiosidad y ansiedad. Pero no era eso lo que tenía a Anna tan perpleja, en los ojos del animal se podía ver inteligencia. No la clase de inteligencia que normalmente se vería en un animal, sino como si comprendiera más que eso...

_'Como si su inteligencia fuera humana...'_

Un aullido a la distancia detuvo la trayectoria de sus pensamientos. Vio como una de las orejas del lobo se movió en la dirección del sonido. Cuando el sonido desapareció, lentamente se puso de pie, sacudió un poco su pelaje, se irguió y la vista dejó a Anna sin aliento.

Tenía un porte tan majestuoso, tan poderoso… como un rey o una reina cuando mira a sus súbditos desde el balcón del castillo. No había palabras exactas para describir como se veía ese majestuoso animal en el momento. El lobo volteó a verla por última vez y esto hizo que su corazón diera un brinco. Sin aviso, el animal se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr perdiéndose en el bosque.

Aún perpleja, Anna se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr siguiendo las marcas de los arboles hasta llegar a su pequeño campamento. Sin dudarlo, se metió a su tienda cerrando la cremallera en su totalidad.

Su corazón latía descontroladamente. No podía creer lo que había visto hace unos momentos, no podía creer que semejante animal rondara por ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Con el tamaño de ese lobo, más de alguna persona debió de haber visto algo. Y si hay uno…

_'Quiere decir que hay otros…'_

Una brillante idea surgió en su mente, dándole a este pequeño viaje un nuevo propósito del que originalmente había planeado.

_'Creo que lo del baño en el rio tendrá que esperar hasta mañana'_

Con un bostezo; se quitó los tenis, se acomodó sobre su bolsa de acampar y cerró los ojos tratando de que el sueño llegara a ella.

Con esos ojos azul zafiro merodeando sus pensamientos.


End file.
